


Dream On

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting, NON/CON, Violence, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: My request was for: rough, hate, fight, dub con/non con smut with maybe Bucky or Steve or both





	Dream On

The music continues to blare over your headphones as you enter your apartment. You walk through your tiny kitchen to the equally small bathroom in the back. As you flip on the light you finally pull out the buds. Maybe you ran ten miles? Maybe twenty? You stopped keeping track. You notice how red your face is from the workout and turn on the water, splashing some on your face. 

It’s getting easier to look yourself in the mirror. You might not look like a new person, but you feel like one. You still hold out hope that the past can stay in the past. You actually let yourself smile a little as you blot the water and sweat from your face. 

You rip off your tank top, standing just in your running shorts and sports bra. This was the way you prefer to run, but don’t want to draw any attention to yourself. It was easier to blend in with more skin covered. You go to flip on the shower when you hear it. The floorboard creeks. 

The adrenaline you burned running comes back full force and you pull your hand away from the spout. You don’t turn or glance in the mirror, certain if the person in your space was going to kill you they would have done it by now. Without turning around, you speak.

“How did you find me?” There is no doubt it’s one of the so called good guys. You wondered which one it was this time. 

“Does it matter?” The voice is soft. 

You recognize the voice from television, not that you’d had one in years. The tone annoys you more than calms you. It would be easy to get away this time, but that meant a new city, new name, new apartment. Every place was the same, but getting set up was a pain in the ass.

“I don’t want to join your stupid little club.” You wonder if they waited until after your workout, as if that would slow you down somehow.

“Director Fury believes you’re too dangerous on your own.” If he is nervous, he doesn’t let it on. 

“He must be worried if he sent THE Captain America after me.” 

There’s a bit of silence and your comment had the desired effect. He didn’t expect to be recognized. 

“Don’t make this hard on yourself.” Steve Rodgers walks closer to you. “I have permission to use force.”

You drop your shoulders and your head, then let out a sob. You sense him moving nearer, but not enough yet. 

“I’ve paid my dues.” You sniffle. “Leave me alone.”

“Miss, please don’t cry.” His hand is about to rest on your shoulder. “We want to help you.”

The hand makes contact and the sniffling stops as a wicked grin spreads across your face. You reach up and grab his wrist, twisting it and pulling him forward at the same time. You access his weight and use it against him as you fling him over your shoulder and slam him upside down into the shower wall. The concrete and tile crumble around him. He’s in civilian clothes. That works out in your favor. If you can get in public, he won’t want to cause a scene. 

“I don’t want your help, you fucking boy scout.” You turn and run into the kitchen.

There’s a groan coming from the bathroom but you ignore it and go towards the kitchen sink. Speed is key, it’s unlikely Steve came alone and the more people who show up the harder it will be to escape your apartment. You rip the cabinet door off its hinges and grab your getaway bag. A variety of fake identifications, and some money. You will have to leave everything else, but it’s not the first time this has happened. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” This time Steve grabs your shoulder and squeezes. 

You turn and pivot upward, bringing the base of your palm into his nose with a crack before stomping on one of his feet and kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the stove. You make it a few steps when your legs are kicked out from underneath you and you land flat on your back, the kitchen floor slightly crumbling underneath your weight. 

“You got up faster that time.” You do a kip and are up on your feet again, fists raised in front of you, bag still over your shoulder. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve looks angrier now, but his blue eyes are too honest. 

“I don’t give a fuck about hurting you.” You dart towards him, acting like you’re going in for a punch, but instead bring your foot up and slamming the heel into his thigh. 

It doesn’t make him fall as you had hoped, but you spin and bring your other leg up, knocking him off balance. Instead of falling back he springs forward and slams you against the wall next to the bathroom door. 

“This is for your own protection.” Steve yells, his face inches from yours. “Stop fighting me.”

Instead you slam your forehead forward, again making contact with his nose. Your duck down out of his grasp and punch him in the side. You hear your knuckles crack against his flesh, realizing he probably doesn’t have a soft spot on his entire body. The realization causes you to lose a fraction of a second and Steve’s hand is around your neck again, throwing you back against the wall. 

“You’re making me angry.” Steve’s breaths are getting heavier. “It doesn’t need to be this way.”

“Does it matter if you get angry?” You kick upward off the wall and bring both hands down at either side of his neck chopping him. “I thought that was the other guy.”

Steve has dropped to his knees and you turn, running up the wall to get enough force to flip over him. You turn and run for the front door, knowing he is inches behind you already. You pull it open, only to have his hand appear, slamming it shut. His other hand slams into the small of your back and you crash against the wood before falling to the floor. 

“Now you’re really pissing me off.” You twist up on your knees and punch him hard in the stomach, before grabbing a calf and yanking it forward. 

If he was any other man his leg likely would have bent the forward, shattering his knee cap, but the move barely had an effect on him. 

“You’re just wasting time.” Steve grabs you by the back of your neck and starts to lift you. “You don’t even know what our offer is yet.”

“A lesson from a fool?” You realize that while he is not a normal man, he still has one soft spot. 

You form a fist and jam it between his legs in an uppercut. His hand immediately lets go of your neck as he stumbles backwards, hands trying to comfort his aching junk. 

“I hate you…all of you…” You don’t turn around as you open the door. “Forget I exist.”

Once the door opens you take a leap, knowing your assailant will recover quickly. Instead of breaking into the hallway you slam into something hard and fall backwards on the floor. Your eyes go wide in shock. At first your heart flutters, never thinking you would see your occasional teammate again. He’s in civilian clothes, his hair a little shorter, but those blue eyes are unmistakable. He looks away from you and towards Steve. You follow his eyes and see that the Winter Soldier is concerned for Captain America. 

“I thought you were dead.” You can’t hide the awe from your voice as you stand up. It had to have been ten years? Maybe twenty? Of course neither of you had aged much. Then you noticed he wasn’t surprised to see you. “Wait, you’re with them?” 

“You couldn’t have walked in a minute ago Bucky?” Steve seems recovered again. 

“Bucky?” You press yourself against the wall, giving yourself a clear view of each of them. “What the fuck?” 

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes.” The man you only knew by code words takes a step towards you. “You’re Y/F/N, Y/L/N.” 

“Is this some sort of a fucking joke?” Your name didn’t matter, that person died a long time ago. Hyrdra made sure of it. Survival and freedom. That’s what matters. 

“I told them to let me talk to you first.” Bucky takes another step closer. “Steve, Fury, they want to help us.” 

You relax your shoulders and try to show interest. His blue eyes are studying you, taking you in. A little huh escapes your mouth. He doesn’t remember. It strikes a cold chord in you, but at least makes your focus. 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Steve steps behind Bucky. “Come with us and we will help you.”

“I think you mean control.” The men were stupid enough to get closer to you and your fake submission vanishes. You lift your leg and nail Bucky in the gut, sending him tumbling backwards into Steve. 

The front door is off limits now, but there is a large enough window in your bedroom. If you reach it you can jump down to safety and freedom. You bolt into the bedroom and start to lift the ledge. Hand’s wrap around your waist and fling you into the far wall. 

Pain explodes in your shoulder for a few seconds before your body absorbs it back up. There is an angry looking Bucky blocking the window. His eyes are struggling to take you in, as if he is trying to place you. That is not something you want and turn away. 

Steve is blocking the door way. Without hesitating, you go for Steve first. He raises his fists to block you and you drop to the floor. The sound of a punch cracks across the room and a smile rests on your face as you slide between his legs and back into the kitchen. 

You’re unsure who hit whom, but money was on Steve punching Bucky. Part of you wished you could see that. Of course before you can open the door a hand blocks it again. Both men are stronger than you, but you’re much faster. If you can wear them out, you stand a chance. You let your body go on instincts. Ducking blows, and landing them occasionally. Really you have the upper hand, even though you’re out numbered, since neither of them wants to inflict any major damage on you. 

A metal arm punches into your wall, centimeters from your face. You grip on to it and swing yourself around and onto his back, using your elbow to land blows around his neck. 

“Leave.” You jab at him. “Me.” Another. “Alone!” 

Your former colleague twists and slams you into a wall, knocking you from his shoulders. The fighting momentarily pauses. Bucky’s eyes go wide and you look away, hoping that was not a glimmer of recognition. 

Your kitchen is destroyed and plaster dust fills the air. Both of them men have blood on their faces and you imagine you look better than either of them. All three of you are breathing heavily, and your eyes spot your getaway bag. You could scoop it up and slide out the front door. They were tired. 

You make your move, but when you stand up to go for the door a hand is on the bag, ripping it down your arm. Instead of being pulled off the thick strap is looped around your wrist. You pivot and use your free hand to punch Bucky, but he yanks the bag up and you unintentionally slide your fist into a loop. He pulls it tight and gives your bags a few more twists and before you know it your hands are tied together behind your back. 

Bucky releases you and moves back towards Steve. Now your back is to the door and both of them are watching you. You are already working your hands free, guessing it will take about a minute to slide out of the burlap loops. 

“You boys are wasting your time.” You spit at them. “The only way I’m going with you is in a body bag.” 

“Y/N.” Bucky approaches you. 

“Don’t call me that Asset.” You mean it as an insult, but Bucky doesn’t seem to take it that way. 

“Would you rather I called you Doll?” His hands grab your waist. If you kick him you’ll land on the floor, and hearing the pet name makes it feel like your heart will stop beating. He figured it out. “I’ve been remembering things, everything. Have you?” 

His hands slide under your ass and he lifts you in the air. You start to struggle harder against your roped handcuffs. You feel Bucky’s fingers squeeze the burlap and give the bag another spin, making the binding tighter again. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You go rigid as he sets you down on the counter top, his legs between yours. 

“I think you do.” His lips are right next to your ears. “That’s why Hydra didn’t use you as often, they couldn’t figure out how to get rid of that weakness.” 

“Stop talking.” You try to wiggle to the side. 

“Bucky what are you talking about?” Steve’s voice distracts you.

You look at Captain America with pleading eyes. 

“Don’t bother. I fell for that earlier.” The blond approaches you. 

“I knew there was something special about her. I needed to see her in the flesh to remember.” Bucky runs his metal arm across your bare midriff. You hold your head high and look away. “There’s an easier way to get her to submit.”

Your cheeks flush red with embarrassment. More so when his hand grips your chin and his mouth smashes against yours. Neurons in your brain start firing as your tongue automatically works against his. Memories of him tying you down, spanking you, making you cum so hard you swore you had an out-of-body experience. 

This was so wrong. What Hydra did to you was wrong. What this man did to you was so wrong! All those sessions, trying to get you to break the habit only made it worse. They were some of the best nights of your life. You realize that you’re not reliving a memory. It’s actually happening. You try and pull away, but Bucky bites down hard on your lip and you let out another moan as the taste of copper fills your mouth. 

“Do I need to leave?” Steve interrupts. “Or can you two finish it back at HQ?” 

The kiss breaks and shame floods your body. Even more so that one of your nemesis is in the room. 

“I’m not that girl anymore.” You pull your head back and slam it into Bucky’s. 

He takes a stumble and you stand up from the counter, pulling at your bindings you try helplessly to dart for the door, any door. Just an escape from this situation. It was fruitless, and soon Bucky is behind you, pressing his body against yours pinning you to the wall.

“So you’re a bad girl now?” He growls into your ear. “I find that hard to believe.”

His hand is on your waistband and you press your cheek to the wall as he yanks it down. Then he moves away with only one hand on the small of your back pining you against the wall. SMACK! Pain explodes across your ass. SLAP! BANG! SMACK! You hang your mouth open and let out a guttural scream as he relentlessly spanks you. Your eyes start to roll back into your head as the fire only he can produce starts to burn. 

“What the heck are you doing?” Steve’s voice is starting to really grate on your nerves. 

“Do you want to tell him Doll or should I?” Bucky’s voice is like music to your ears. 

You blink the tears that were forming away and realize you have it backwards. Both of these men are the devil. You’re stronger than this. 

“They tried to prepare us for every situation possible.” A rip fills the air and you knew your shorts were no more. 

“Please stop.” You want to bury yourself in the wall. 

“James STOP.” Steve sounded scared. 

“But my little Doll here, kept failing part of her training.” Another rip sounds and your sports bra joins your shorts on the floor. “She’s got a submissive streak. If things got sexual, she caved.” 

“STOP.” It sounded like you were yelling, but you were certain it was more of a whimper. 

“As soon as I saw her face, I remember the nights of training.” Bucky spins you around so your nude form was facing him and Steve. “I would try and beat it out of her, but it only made her worse. Then if I didn’t punish her she would beg me to. Even though right now she’s capable of defending herself, probably could’ve gotten out of that strap minutes ago. Be a little sexually dominate and she will cave.”

Your face was probably more red now than it was from running. You drop your chin. It had been so long since anyone touched you sexually at all, but the memories of your nights with this man felt like they were only yesterday. 

“But she’s saying stop.” Steve came forward. “You need to stop.” 

A hand traced up the inside of your thigh and you immediately parted your legs. Bucky’s finger ran up your slit and you let out a mewl as he pulled away. 

“Tell him Doll.” Bucky brought his finger to his lips. “Why were you saying stop?” 

He started to slide his finger into his mouth and you desperately wanted it to move back down between your legs. 

“Because I didn’t want you to tell him.” You squeeze your legs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. “I don’t want to be this way.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being who you are Doll.” Bucky pushes a knee between your legs and you spread them. He presses his thigh against your core and you fight the urge to rock your body against him. “Come with me and I’ll take care of you. Give you what you need. Do you want me to stop?”

You frantically shake your head. In fact, right now you want him to do more. 

“Do you want me to fuck you until you’re screaming?” He bites your ear lobe. 

Now you nod your head. You open your eyes and see the shocked look on Steve’s face. To your own horror it turns your on even more, having someone else watch Bucky take you. Bucky turns his head to follow your line of sight. 

“Do you want Steve to watch as I slam myself inside of you?” 

“Please.” You’re so turned on and too far gone to care about what you’re saying. 

“Do you want Steve to join us?” 

The yes hitches in your throat. Ten minutes ago you were prepared to kill these guys. Now you wanted to have a threesome with them. This wasn’t right. 

“They were wrong to think that being submissive was a weakness.” Bucky’s hands moved between you. “Come with me, come with us and we will show you how strong you really are.” 

You let out a whimper, all resistance leaving your body. Then you felt his cock at your entrance and you gasped as he grabbed each of your thighs and pulled them up as he slid into you. Your back and hands pressed against the wall, leaving him solely responsible for your weight. 

“Always such a good girl Doll.” He continued to slide into you. “I loved those sessions. They gave them to me as a reward sometimes.” 

Your eyes about bulged out of your head at that comment. You always thought they were just to break you, the way he was so rough and forceful. How hard it was to resist him, how you obviously didn’t want to. The way his orders and punishments always soaked you. It had been so long too long. Your legs shook when he finally made it all the way into you. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Bucky’s voice went husky. 

“Yes.” You didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“In all senses you the word?” His teeth grazed your neck.

“Yes.” You dipped your shoulder and let out a moan. “Please.” 

“You know I’ll have to punish you.” He stars to rock in and out of you. “For hiding from us, for fighting us, for being rude to Steve.”

“I’ve been bad.” You lock eyes with Steve again. There is no disgust on his face or concern. Instead you recognize the lustful look that you hadn’t seen in so long. The same one that was plastered on your and Bucky’s faces at the moment. 

“Tell Steve how sorry you are.” Bucky starts to speed up his movements. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have fought you.” You feel the coil start to form. “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

A corner of Steve’s lip starts to rise, but stops. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Bucky leaves himself buried inside of you, but grips your ass and pulls you off the wall.

He spins you around, so your back is to Steve as he approaches you. Whatever the men are signaling to each other about you don’t pay attention. If they wanted you to know they would tell you. To your surprise Bucky drops to his knees and pulls out of you. You let out a whimper, but he grabs your shoulders and twists you around. 

“Show Steve how sorry you are.” Bucky places a hand on the back of your head and starts to bend you forward. 

Captain America is sitting on the floor, his pants pulled halfway down his thighs and you open your mouth, eager to prove you’re apologetic. Bucky re-enters you from behind and you let out a moan around Steve’s giant cock. 

“We’re going to give you just what you need Doll.” Two hands grip your waist and one lightly rests on the back of your head. “Exactly what you need.” 

A fourth hand reaches underneath you and starts rubbing your clit. You let out a groan as it starts rubbing in circles. You’re so close. You start gulping and take Steve further into your mouth. You’re so sorry and need to prove it. 

This feels like a dream, a fantasy you’ve had repeatedly come to life. You explode as the orgasm rocks through you. Both men let out groans and you don’t dare stop your movements until you’re certain both are finished. At least that’s what you try and tell yourself, but the motions on your clit don’t stop and the orgasm is being dragged on, causing you to see stars. 

Part of you knows this situation is wrong, that going with them will only lead to being controlled, but if this was the sort of control they wanted to exert over you, you might be okay with that.


End file.
